Bad Birthday
by Aiden Ravelle
Summary: Ziggy gets yelled at by the team


Ziggy sighed as he stared at the water in front of him. He thought back to earlier that day:

"You shouldn't have done something so reckless," Summer scolded.

"We needed the part in that building, didn't we?" Ziggy answered.

Scott stared, "We did, but you broke away from the plan."

"The plan was broken once the pipes started exploding!" Ziggy whined.

"We could have figured a way to get it, but you should have waited for us to come up with a new plan," Scott decided.

"By that time the whole building would have been gone."

"Dillon rushed in after you. He wouldn't have gotten hurt if you hadn't gone in."

"I told him I'd be right back, it's his fault he followed!"

Flynn had been watching them argue and finally stepped in, "Guys, Ziggy got us the part, right?"

"That doesn't make his actions right," Scott responded.

"I know, I'm not saying it does, but all of you are only seeing the matter in black and white."

"His stupidity got one of his teammates injured, there's nothing else to see," Scott spoke to Flynn.

After hearing Scott's words, Ziggy headed out of the garage. And that's how he found himself here; staring out at the calm lake as he sat on the dock.

Of course he felt bad about getting Dillon hurt, but like he said earlier, it wasn't entirely his fault, Dillon had followed him. Today was supposed to be a great day. Ziggy woke up and realized what day it was, got dressed excitedly and headed down to breakfast. He barely had any of it before the alarms went off.

Now he was out here, alone. Just like every one of his birthdays he could remember, he was alone. He wanted to go check on Dillon but between Dr. K yelling at him to leave the lab and then Scott and Summer chewing him out, he couldn't get anywhere near the black ranger.

"I'm sorry I caused you trouble as always Dillon," Ziggy whispered to the air. He had just wanted to be useful to the team. To get the part and get some praise; but as always, he managed to screw up.

He scratched at his arm, causing a shock of pain. He moved his sleeve out of the way to examine, apparently he hadn't gotten out completely unharmed. A few bright red burn marks marred his skin. He laid back on the dock and drifted off to sleep as he stared at the clouds. 

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

"Hey," Summer smiled at Dillon who was just waking up.

Dillon scrunched his eyes in confusion but muttered a greeting in response.

"How are you feeling?" Scott wondered.

"Fine," Dillon nodded.

"Most of the damage he received was to his arm, which is mostly made of metal so it was easy enough to fix up," Dr. K informed.

"I just cooked if you are hungry," Flynn passed by.

"Where's Ziggy?" Dillon looked around the garage.

Flynn shook his head, "They yelled at him and he walked out."

"Why did you yell?" Dillon growled at the other two rangers.

"He didn't wait for a new plan, and if he didn't rush in you wouldn't have followed and gotten hurt," Summer spoke.

Dillon rolled his eyes, "I probably would have gone in to get it myself honestly, so I still could have gotten injured."

"We probably were a bit too harsh. I think a lot of it was just adrenaline talking," Scott admitted.

"You basically said he was stupid," Flynn assessed, "we all know he isn't the best ranger but you were more than harsh."

Dillon rubbed his face with his hand, "There's still a few hours of daylight. I'm going to try to find him so he can at least enjoy a few hours of his birthday."

"It's his birthday?" Summer looked surprised, "Why did you tell us?"

Dillon shrugged, "He said it wasn't a big deal, but I know he hasn't really gotten to celebrate his birthday ever, so I wanted to do something at least."

"I'll bake a cake," Flynn offered.

"You know he's not going to want to party today if he's still upset."

"We'll decorate," Scott smiled, "and try to show him we feel bad about yelling."

Dillon sighed, "I don't think it will work but you can try if you want."

He headed to his car and started it up, pulling out of the garage to look for the green ranger.

"Hey," Dillon nudged Ziggy with his foot.

Ziggy groaned and sat up before looking at the figure next to him, "Hey."

"I figured you'd be out here but I didn't think I'd find you sleeping."

Ziggy shrugged, "A nap seemed like a good idea. How are you?"

Dillon sat next to him, "I'm fine. Dr. K says most of my injuries were just to the metal in my arm."

Ziggy nodded, "that's good."

"Want to get some ice cream?"

"I'm not hungry."

"I'm betting you haven't eaten since your few bites of breakfast," Dillon acknowledged. "We're getting you some food and then ice cream. My treat."

Afterward they headed back to the garage.

"Happy birthday!" The three other rangers smiled when they walked in.

Ziggy rolled his eyes, "Thanks."

"Have some cake," Flynn finished up putting icing on it.

Ziggy took a slice once it was cut and started eating.

"I'm sorry," Summer started as she sat at the table.

"I am too," Scott added. "Neither of us should have reacted the way we did."

"It's fine," Ziggy brushed them off.

"What we said was uncalled for," Summer admitted.

"No you guys were right; I did something stupid. Again." Ziggy finished up his piece, "At least you only yell when I mess up," he tried to lighten the mood.

They looked at him in confusion before Flynn finally asked, "Only yell?"

"Yeah, I mean you guys don't beat me up if I screw up, so that's a positive."

They all glanced at each other before silently deciding to not bring up mob memories by asking more.

"Thanks again," Ziggy gave a small wave before heading up the stairs. Dillon soon followed behind and noticed Ziggy cleaning off his arm.

"You got hurt?"

"It's not bad," Ziggy mentioned, "I didn't even realize at first with trying to get you back here and them freaking out."

"Do you want some help?"

Ziggy set down the wrap he was holding, "It is a little difficult to do with only one hand."

"Why didn't you mention it sooner?"

Ziggy shrugged, "I deserved it for doing something dumb. I'm not going to ask for help when it's my fault I got hurt."

"You weren't doing anything dumb," Dillon assured, "I was going in to help back you up. And we retrieved the part we needed, right? So I'd say the mission was a success because of you."

Ziggy frowned, not fully believing what Dillon said but not arguing the topic further.

"You have some blisters forming," Dillon noted as he took a hold of Ziggy's arm. "but it should be fine in a couple days." He wrapped it up before remembering. "I forgot, I made you something."

"Made me something?" Ziggy looked surprised.

Dillon pulled out a small leather bracelet, "I know it's not much."

"It's great," Ziggy's eyes grew wide, "I think this is the first real present I've ever gotten."

"Really?" Dillon looked surprised.

"It's not like the mob cares about birthdays, and even around Christmas, gifts weren't given to anyone as low as me." He messed with the bracelet struggling to put it on until Dillon reached over and helped.

Ziggy smiled, "It might have been rough but this is the best birthday I've ever had."

"Next year will be better. Venjix will be gone by then and we can do whatever you want," Dillon promised.

"I'd like that."


End file.
